1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a dental plaster and a method for manufacturing the same, and in particular to a dental plaster and a method for manufacturing the same which make it possible to process a tooth model.
2. Background Art
There is a related technology for manufacturing a tooth model by processing a molded dental gypsum board using a CAM (Computer Aided Manufacturing) cutting machine for the sake of odontoplasty. Such a technology is being developed day by day. With regard to the gypsum board which is used in the CAM cutting machine, the Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0087411 discloses a phase formation composition wherein polyvinyl alcohol resin is mixed with calcium substances. Weight percent of the polyvinyl alcohol resin in the phase formation composition maybe from about 20% to about 80%.
The Korean Patent Publication Registration No. 10-1153918 discloses a gypsum board for an architecture wherein it contains a porous substance, an inorganic fiber and a harmful substance decomposer as a functional component. In addition, when testing according to the KS F 2611, the gypsum board for an architecture has higher than 40 g/m2 of moisture absorption, higher than 30 g/m2 of damp proofing degree, and 0.6˜2 cm3 of volume viscosity. The porous substance is activated clay, diatomite, Wakkanai diatomite, fly ash, waste acidic white clay or a mixture thereof.
With regard to the technology for processing the gypsum board using a CAM, the Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0029848 discloses an education method for manufacturing a CAD/CAM dental prosthetic appliance using a model and an oral scan, which may include a dental scanning step wherein gypsum is poured into a dental impression provided from a dental clinic to get a model, and the model is scanned by a dental scanner for thereby converting the model into a 3D digital information; a dental coping design step wherein a coping design is made using a dental CAD software according to the digital shape converted in the dental scanning step; a dental coping manufacturing step wherein the data obtained after the 3D CAD design work-finished digital shape is converted into a NC code through a CAM signal conversion work is transferred to a milling machine, and the milling machine performs a cutting and polishing process based on the command of the NC code, thus manufacturing a coping; a dental coping sintering step wherein the cut and polished coping is inputted in a sintering furnace, thus finishing the final coping; and a coping correction step wherein the shape or polishing of the tooth is manually corrected with respect to the coping through the final sintering process, thus finishing the final prosthetic appliance.
The dental gypsum model used in the conventional CAM cutting machine is a circular plate, etc., which takes a lot of time to cut a tooth model, so productivity is poor.